


Is This Farewell?

by lilgulie5



Series: A Time for Targaryens [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Forbidden Love, Goodbyes, Jonerys Adjacent, Secret Relationship, Shameless Smut, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 00:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilgulie5/pseuds/lilgulie5
Summary: A "secret chapter" set after Chapter 13 of You're the Right Kind of Madness. Now that Ned and Alys's child has been born it is time for Rhaenys to return to her life at Horn Hill and say goodbye to Luc and their secret affair.





	Is This Farewell?

**Author's Note:**

> Who would like to read more of Rhaenys and Luc's story? My intention is to fill in some of the time between You're the Right Kind and Madness and the sequel fic Blackfyre Rising with some oneshots of Rhaenys and Luc. 
> 
> Thanks to my core of support Sharon, Shawn, Mimi, and Jenny!

“You’re leaving,” Luc said as he stood in her doorway while servants busily packed belongings into trunks. 

She clapped her hands and asked them to leave, waiting until they were safely out of the room before turning her attention to him. 

“Yes, well now that Dany is here and Alys is doing well it’s time for Rickon and I to return to Horn Hill.” 

“Were you going to tell me?” 

Rhaenys stopped folding a garment and instead threw it into the trunk, placing a hand on her hip as she turned to face him. 

“Why would you ask me that?” 

“It seems like a fair question.” 

“It’s not. You knew I’d be going back home eventually. Please don’t make this more difficult than it already is, Luc.” 

“Must not be so difficult since you weren’t going to say goodbye.” 

“That’s not fair. We said when we began this, that we would not make it complicated.” 

“I’m not asking you to stay. I’m not suggesting we run away together. I just think I deserved a goodbye.”

“Do you know why I wasn’t going to tell you goodbye?” 

She waited for an answer that never came and closed the distance between them. Despite being taller than her younger sister, Luc still towered over Rhaenys in his gleaming armor and white cloak. 

“I didn’t want to tell you goodbye because I didn’t want it to be like this. You’re not asking me to stay, but that doesn’t mean my heart doesn’t want to. If I saw you before I left, I knew there would be things I’d need to tell you.” 

“What things?” he asked, his features softening. “Are you alright?” 

“I’m...I’m with child,” she said simply, shaking her head. 

Luc could not believe what Rhaenys had just told him. His heart skipped a beat. There had not been a time in his life when he imagined that he would ever father children. From a young age, he knew he would follow in his great uncle’s footsteps and take up the white cloak. Even during the summer he spent with Rhaenys before she was wed, he never dared hope for such a thing. He wanted to pick her up, to spin her around, to kiss her. But just as quickly as she had lifted him up, it felt as if she cut him off at the knees. 

“Sam could be the father.” 

“Oh,” he heard himself say. “Of course.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Why should you be sorry? He’s your husband.” 

“We were together just days before the wedding and-.” 

“I don’t need details.” 

His words were blunt, but not unkind. In his heart of hearts, he knew that Rhaenys was a loving mother and a dutiful wife. Perhaps it would be better if Sam was her child’s father, but gods he wished it was his baby in her womb. He wanted to believe that she hoped for the same. He thought about the night they were together at Harrenhal- and all the times since- that she made sure he emptied his seed within her, all the time he let her. She reached up and cupped his face in her hand. 

“I didn’t want to say goodbye like this,” she whispered as he tilted his forehead down to rest against hers. “Not at all.” 

“I don’t care,” he replied, setting his hands on her waist. 

“I do.” 

“Not about saying goodbye. I don’t care who the father is. It doesn’t change anything for me. It doesn’t change the way I feel about you.” 

“Shouldn’t it?” 

“No.” 

He kissed her then, deeply and tenderly enough to sustain one another until they were reunited once more. Pulling away reluctantly, Luc did not say another word as he slowly walked towards the door. Rhaenys had not even heard the door close after him and she already wanted to cry, already felt the bile rising in her throat at the thought of not seeing him every day. But she never heard the door close. Instead, she heard the lock turn over and when she dared to open her eyes she saw him standing before her still. 

Wordlessly, they rushed back into each other’s arms, lips crashing together almost painfully. Rhae’s fingers had become adept at loosening the fastenings and buckles on his armor and soon it was discarded onto the floor. He lifted her up with ease and she wrapped herself around him as he walked them over to her bed. Setting her down he crawled on top of the bed and hovered over her. They reached and grabbed at one another’s clothing until it was tossed somewhere on the foot of the bed or on the floor. His lips felt like they were on each part of her body, studying and memorizing every slope, line and curve. 

“Make love to me,” she breathed as he kissed along the sensitive spot on her neck. 

“Yes, my princess,” he replied, flashing her a wicked grin as he thrust his cock inside in one smooth motion. 

Rhaenys had to bite her lip until it almost bled to keep from crying out at the frantic pace Luc set. Despite the numerous times they were together over the past few months, the sheer size of him still managed to surprise her. She wished they had time to savor the moment, to truly say their farewells, but time had never been kind to her. It was only recently that she began to actively rebel against it. 

She pushed at his shoulders, maneuvering their bodies until he was lying flat on his back and she was straddling him. Rhaenys wanted to be in control,  _ needed _ to be in control of some things in her life. Rolling her hips against his, she moved impossibly slowly if just for a moment as his hands traveled up her body and cupped her breasts. She gasped as he pinched one of her pink nipples and rolled it between his thumb and forefinger until it was a hard pebble, then did the same with the other. 

“I need more of you,” Luc said, sitting up and pressing their bodies together once again. “You’re far too far away.” 

“You have me,” she replied, kissing the corner of his mouth. 

Rhaenys wished she could have said that he had  _ all _ of her, but she knew it would be a lie. They each knew there were parts of their lives the other would never be able to possess. That truth was hard to swallow and left a bitter taste in her mouth. Instead, she tried to focus on the other truth, the much simpler truth. She loved him and he loved her. She knew she was selfish, knew that was the reason she prayed to the gods that her child was Luc’s. If it was Luc’s child in her womb, she would always have a part of him with her, even when he was not. 

He rocked against her, feeling the tension of his climax beginning to build as he threaded his fingers through her raven locks. Her nails raked down his back and the walls of her cunt began to flutter and tighten around him, sending him hurtling over the edge. He emptied himself inside her, one last time before she left him and in vain, too now that he knew she was with child. She had told him the child could be her husband’s and yet he hoped against all sane hope that it was his. It would not make it easier to see her go.  _ It will only make it harder, you fool _ , he thought as her buried his face in the crook of her neck and drank in her scent, committing it to memory. 

“What are you doing?” Rhaenys laughed, nudging his face back up to hers. 

“Trying to remembers every part of you,” Luc replied, peppering her lips with kisses. 

She wanted to lay him down on the bed and stay in his arms until the stars shown in the midnight blue sky, but she knew that she needed to put her dress back on and finish packing. Rickon was spending a few more hours with his grandparents and before the sun set they would need to be well on their way to Horn Hill. She and Rickon would fly upon Rhaegal, of course, and their belongings would arrive days later. 

They both dressed wordlessly, taking a moment to fix the bed linens. She turned her back to him and without being asked, he started to tie her laces. There was much that should have been said and yet nothing that would quite suffice. Before he left, she held him by the wrist while she rummaged through one of the trunks on the table. Pulling out a white kerchief, Rhaenys tucked it into his sleeve and pulled him down by the nape of his neck for one final kiss. 

“Be safe,” Luc said, letting his fingers graze over her flat stomach. 

“ _ You _ be safe,” she replied. “You’re the soldier, not me.” 

“I can’t say it.”

“Then don’t. I don’t want to say it either. If we start saying it now, it’ll just get harder every single time.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
